One bullet two hearts
by Zivarocks44
Summary: In a matter of second, Tony's life is turned upside down when Ziva is shot and the team is in completely chock.
1. You're In my veins

**Ok this is my first story so I am very excited! I'm from Denmark so my English is not at it's top, so you are free to give me any feedbacks ****J **

**Disclaimer: No NCIS is NOT mine :/ And so is the song not either **

_**In my veins - Andrew Belle**_

"Ziver," she heard a familiar voice yelling worriedly "Urgh" she tried to yell back, but she hadn't even strength to stand up. "Ga-Ga-Gibb…" she stuttered.

And that's when they saw her.

_Nothing goes as planned_

Time stopped for a couple of seconds: then she hit the ground, hard, and blood started to flow out of her wound _just _bellow her heart.

Before anyone reacted, Tony was on the ground with Ziva in his lap, her body limp, pale and cold.

The whole big warehouse was filled with silence for a seconds or two. He quickly pulled of his jacket and held over the wound, pushing it hard down, but blood continued to seep through his fingers

_Everything will break_

The only thing they can hear is Tony sobbing "N-no, no, no not now, pl-pleas not now, pleas, don't leave me now"

_People say goodbye, in their own special way_

After that time moves fast. While sitting there in the hospital, no one remember Gibbs yelling at McGee to call an ambulance, or Tony ordering Ziva to wake the hell up, or Abby breaking down when she gets the sad news, or Ducky mumbling "God, oh, God" the whole way to the hospital.

_Everything will change_

They just sit there…. In complete silence…..Waiting.

_Nothing stays the same!_

**Soooo… should I continue? Review PLEAS :D**


	2. When a heart breaks

**Ok I was COMPLETELY surprised when I saw your reviews! I mean, they mean the world to me! Thank you so much! So I have written another chapter, hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own NCIS (...yet, muhahahahaha) **

_**Break even - The script**_

In a matter of second, they are all around the doctor , their hearts in their throats, wanting to know if they will ever see her eyes open again.

"Well…. I could tell you that she was very lucky…. but the bullet was just bellow her heart and it caused a lot of damage, but we were able to repair a lot of it, but she has lost and extreme amount of blood, so she slipped into coma. I would say she has a 40% chance of surviving, I'm so sorry" the doctor says looking at 5 pairs of eyes filled with pain, one of them also filled with anger.

As soon as they hear the word "40%" their heart skips a beat, Tony's two.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing _

"The doctor told us that she slipped into coma.. Vance th… this is bad. She has a 40% chance of wake up again," Tony hears the older silver-haired agent say. Then he hears Ducky say "There is not much we can do from here dear friends, only thing to do is to pray to god not to take her away from us yet"

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in _

As he hears Abby sob and Gibbs' shaky voice saying "it's going to be alright. Everything happens for a reason, she **will **survive…. She'll survive…." the statement almost sounding like a prayer.

_They say that things happens for a reason, but no wise words is gonna stop he bleeding_

He felled the anger making his head warm, and then: He simply had a breakdown.

As his scream ran through the whole hospital, his fist connected with the wall several times, until Gibbs and McGee was holding him down. "It's my fault, I did this to her… I killed her… I killed her" he whispers through his clenched teethes. "Tony this is not your fault," McGee assured him. At that, Tony only looked at him with eyes that frightened McGee in a way that he couldn't't describe.

_What am I supposed do when the best part of my was always you?_

Tony stood up and walked toward the doors. McGee got up and followed him. "Tony, where are you going?"

"Away from here" he said his voice at the edge of crying. As McGee was about to follow him he heard Gibbs say "Tim, leave him be". No one could recognize the funny and goofy Tony, no that man was replaced by a out-of-control man, and they were scared, Scared that if their dear friend wouldn't't open her eyes again, they would never see the old Tony again.

_Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains _

He ran, ran nowhere, anywhere, anywhere way from the hospital, away from her cold lifeless body. He was so scared. He was scared that he would never look into her warm, brown eyes again, of see her so beautiful smile or hear her comfortable laugh, he was scared that he would never get to feel her soft lips touching his, while his hand would be resting between her soft, curly hair.

_You left me with no love and love to my name_

And most of all: he was scared that he would never get to say the 3 words to her, because he knew, that he would never be able to say them to anyone else, **now** he knew

_I'm falling to pieces _

**Hehe I love a broken Tony, it's so SWEET ;D I know you are dying to see some Tiva, but be pacient, i need to start of the story first, for you to really be able to see things the way the team and Tony sees it :)**

**Review pretty please! **

**and you are welcome to share any wishes on how you would like the story to continue :D **


	3. Cut out all the ropes and let me fall

**Okay, i am soooo sorry for never having posted a chapter yet! I simply forgot this story completely! But now i have vacation from school, a little break away from the busy days, so hopefully i wil be posting more often! And again i am so sorry for keeping you waiting, hopefully, you are still reading! Soooo here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own NCIS, and after baling on this story for a little while i probably never will -.-**

___**Skinny love - Birdy**_

_Come on skinny love, just last the year, pour a little salt, we were never here. Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

He just sat there…. The rain was falling, and he was soaking wet, but he just sat there. Because sitting there made it feel like he wasn't alive. Sitting there was easy. Looking down he saw the blood being washed away from the rain that was pouring down, so cold, so hard…. It was almost as if… as if it had never happened.

_Come on skinny love, what happened here? Suckle on the hope in light brassiere. My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

She was sitting right next to him, dressed in a white long silk dress. A wedding dress. She had her hair down in those curls that he loved so much. But her skin was so unlike her real skin-color; it was pale, white and almost glowing. Then suddenly he saw the red color standing out from the white figure sitting beside him. Blood, blood pouring out from her beautiful chest. Yet, god she was so beautiful. _"Aw, come on. Are you just going to sit there? Don't have any movie references you want so share?... you know 'this reminds me of the movie...'?... oh God, what happened to you?"_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall, right at the moment this order's tall_

"What do you mean? Do you want me to remind you what da' hell happened to you? Are you aware of the fact that you a standing out in the pouring rain, and yet there's not a single drop on you? That blood is pouring out of your heart? That I can't help you, that I can't feel you, that I can't touch you, that y-yo.. you're dying?" Tony answered as if it was the stupidest question ever.

"_I will be fine Tony, I will be fine," Ziva answered smiling like the blood pouring from her heart wasn't feel able at all, almost making it impossible for him to get angry at her.. almost._

"What about _me_? What about me when you freaking go into the light? When about the fact that I will see the empty chair every day, right in front of me? I can't… breath without you, I can't see without you, I can't feel anything when you're not here, and when I feel, it's only the huge whole in my heart. When you got shot, I got shot, it hurt me too. The pain is unbearable, I feel it too, so what about me? What about the fact that you are taking the only good thing that has ever happened to me away from me? Do you know what kind of miracle it is that you changed me the way you did? Do you know how rare it is that someone like you even exists? I swear Ziva that if you are going to do this to me, making me love you and then dying on me, I will never forgive you!" he yelled in anger.

Suddenly the anger turned into a frown… "please Ziva, do this for me..?"

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

**I will do my best to find the time to update as soon as possible, now i'm heading off to work! hope to see reviews from all you readers!**


End file.
